Meet Akito
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Contains spoilers for chapters 100 up. Akito finds out Tohru knows her secret and decides to erase her memory... but not before the two go SHOPPING TohruxKyo AkitoxShigure
1. Chapter 1

A/n: falls over AKITO'S A GIRL? Okay so it's the worst kept secret EVER but I just got to that bit in the manga. So I thought I'd write a fanfic about her. Takes place chapter 101 ish

**Reposted, with the name corrected. Shush! It's not my fault I'm a complete moron!**

Chapter 1: She knows?

"Scrub scrub scrub." Tohru mumbled running around the house. It was new year's eve, tonight Kyo, Yuki and Shigure would be leaving for the Soma main house, she'd prepared new year's cakes early for them. Shigure had gone out a few hours ago, Yuki was working on something and Kyo was making a kite (and consequently yelling 'DAMN KITE' and 'TO HELL WITH NEW YEARS IT CAN STAY THIS YEAR FOREVER every few minutes) She wiped her brow. A lot of things had happened recently. She thought of the banquet tonight, and how despite Kyo not being allowed to go, Kureno was allowed to attend. The former Rooster had been freed from the curse, and Akito kept him close.  
"Akito…" She thought aloud. Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and Kureno… they all knew Akito's secret. Akito was really a girl, forced to act like a boy her whole life. She blinked tears from her eyes and continued scrubbing.  
"I'm ho-ome." Shigure sang taking his shoes off. "I have news."  
"News?" Kyo asked coming through, he had a band aid on his wrist and there was a stain on his kite that looked suspiciously like blood. (Kites make paper cuts btw) Shigure nodded.  
"Yuuuuki." He called upstairs. After a moment a dishevelled looking Yuki appeared at the bottom of the stairs, despite the facade of working he looked half asleep.  
"Akito has requested Tohru's presence tonight." Tohru dropped her washcloth, Kyo lowered his kite and Yuki's half closed eyes snapped open. "Obviously she can't attend the banquet itself, but the celebrations will be a much happier place with her cute little smile." Tohru blushed.  
"What if she doesn't wanna go huh!" Snapped Kyo.  
"I.. I'd love to go. But… I'm not a Soma. I thought it was strictly family." She stuttered. Kyo hit his head. 'She'd love to go' great, now she would hear the whole family talking down at him. He grumbled.

"Akito's orders."  
"I… I don't have any decent clothes though." She mumbled looking down. Shigure grinned.  
"Here!" He handed her some money. "You can officially buy an outfit for tonight. It's not much but I'm sure you'll find something to fit the budget." Tohru stared.  
"Ah! I couldn't Shigure you're already so nice to me! And I mean you let me live in your house…" She blinked fast and shook her head waving her arms like a windmill. He waited until she'd finished he was used to this, as were all the Soma's.  
"Tell you what. You can repay me by bringing some of your delicious new years cakes to the main house?" She paused then nodded furiously.  
"Thank you SO much Shigure." And she forgot herself flinging herself into his arms he turned into a black dog. "I am so sorry." She mumbled, still hugging the black dog.  
"It's okay." he wagged his tail.

--------------------------

Tohru had never realised how depressing shopping could be when it was done alone. She shuffled through the snow smiling very slightly as her breath rose in front of her. She silently scolded herself for being momentarily unhappy, she had nothing to be sad about, she had been invited to the main house… did that mean she was genuinely thought of as family now?  
"Oh mom." She whispered looking up at the steely sky. "Tonight I get to see everyone, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kureno, Hiro... OH YEAH, Hiro has a little sister now… I'll get to meet her. It must be so awful for him, not being able to hug his own baby sister… I hope tonight goes well." And she continued her lonely shopping trip.

-------------------

Clutching the box of new years' cakes in her hands Tohru followed Shigure into the main house. Kyo and Yuki were a few paces behind bickering as usual. Tohru wore a simple green kimono, and her hair tied up with the ribbon Yuki had given her a long time ago for White Day. The instant she walked into the house, sliding off her plain white slipper-shoes, she had felt eyes upon her.  
"TOHRU!" Yelled Momiji happily running up to her. She half expected a bunny to jump on her, however he contained himself and stopped just in front of her. "Wow you look pretty! Doesn't she look pretty Kyo?" He babbled.  
"Yeah whatever." Kyo grumbled stalking over to a table where food was laid out. She saw several people glaring at him, and knew they must know about the zodiac. Many people here tonight did not know, despite being members of the family, about the Zodiac curse so she had to be especially careful about running into someone.  
"You look nice too Momiji." She smiled. He did a twirl to show off his robe.  
"Haru's here somewhere too. And Kisa and… OH you haven't met Hinata!" He grinned and took her hand dragging her through the crowds.

The approached a woman with a small baby in her hands. Hiro was standing beside her talking with Kisa.  
"This is Tohru Honda!" Momiji said. After exchanging pleasantries Hiro's mom (Uhm… Mrs Soma haha?) asked Tohru if she'd like to hold Hinata. Hiro glared as Tohru took the small child in her arms.  
"She is sooo cute!" She whispered. "Adorable!" Hiro tried not to look too jealous that Tohru could hold his baby sister and he, cursed by the Chinese Zodiac sign of the sheep could not. The night went on with many introductions, Yuki determinedly preventing her meeting his parents, she was happy to see Shishou and Kyo getting along so well (Shishou even ruffling Kyo's bright orange hair) and smiled seeing Kureno.  
"Hello."  
"Hello Miss Honda." He said brightly. She looked around almost nervously. Akito was usually directly by his side. "Akito's in the bathroom." He informed her as though reading her mind. She nodded, but no sooner had she done so than Akito stepped out of the men's room. Her lose fitting robe easily hid her breasts and her short hair and chiselled face led all but four of the Soma's and Tohru to believe she was a man. Suddenly Tohru was overcome with pity, this young woman was more shackled than possibly even the Zodiac members, so few people knew her true self and she was forbidden to get close to anyone should they find out. She felt tears well up in her eyes and Kureno, seeing her dishevelled appearance, ushered her outside.

"You'd be best not to show weaknesses tonight." He said softly as they stood in the garden under the ever reaching zenith of the star strewn sky. The December chill whipped under her robe causing her to shiver.  
"I just feel so bad for her." Tohru mumbled. "She must feel so… alienated. That's why she treats the Zodiac the way she does…"  
"What Akito really needs." Kureno mused. "Is a friend. She seeks Shigure and I to be by her side during new years, I of course am always by her side. But things would be so much easier if… she tried to embrace her femininity by making friends. As a child she ALWAYS copied whatever Shigure did, determined to be more masculine." Tohru couldn't stop she tears flowing.  
"She must be so lonely." She whispered. There was a movement behind them.  
"Kureno." Akito snapped. "Why aren't you inside… and why are you crying you stupid girl?" She demanded, her eyes full of intensity.  
"I came to try console Miss Honda, she's a bit emotional with the new year." Kureno lied smoothly.  
"Emotional." Akito spat. "This is why I hate women, they're weak."

"YOU'RE NOT WEAK!" Tohru said without thinking. As soon as she said that she knew she had to continued even if it meant having her memory erased she had to say it. "Akito no matter what ANYONE tells you, being a woman does not make you weak! You are in control, it doesn't matter what your mother says!" She sobbed, and Tohru suddenly flung her arms around the elder girl's shoulders. "You have your own identity, the strength is inside YOU Akito, and nobody can take that away from you."  
"YOU TOLD HER!" She roared glaring at Kureno. Kureno said nothing.  
"Akito…"  
"GET OFF ME, AND DON'T COME HERE AGAIN!" She pushed Tohru to the floor. "Go home, you don't belong here, you were never family, and you'll never be a Soma." Akito turned to Kureno and slapped him violently. "And you, are no longer welcome in the Soma household unless I request it. Do you hear me Kureno?!" Kureno nodded and Akito left a tearful Tohru on the grass.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"It's nothing really. She's always had a temper. Tonight she will cry, it's a fact I know too well." Kureno ran a hand through his hair. "Right now she'll be yelling at Shigure, Yuki or Kyo and demanding they take you home. Probably Shigure."  
"I'm sorry." She said again, shaking her head and clenching her eyes allowing tears to fall. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."  
"It's quite alright Tohru." He assured her. And as he helped her up moments later Yuki and Kyo rushed out into the garden.

"Are you okay? Akito's become a real bastard tonight he's ranting and raving at Shigure." Kyo said surveying Tohru for any physical damage.  
"We're going home Miss Honda." Yuki said taking her hand. "You can tell us what happened later." She waved a sad goodbye to Kureno as Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure (with an all-too-innocent smile on his face) practically ran home with her.  
"So what'd you do?" Kyo asked. "What'd he get so uppity about?"  
"Even I've never seen him that angry." Said Yuki, who had often been the brunt of Akito's cruelty as a child.  
"Oh he just doesn't like me." She said trying not to make them worry. "I'm sorry for causing trouble. Happy new year,"  
"Back atchya." Kyo said. Yuki and Shigure both said their new years statements, and with that said Tohru went to bed, feeling guilty about the way Akito had pushed her aside. When all she had wanted to do was be her friend

And that night, true to Kureno's prediction Akito cried herself to sleep.

A/n: Chapter one done. Uh oh. Tohru pissed Akito off.  
Revised chapter one. Woohoo.


	2. Deal With The Devil

a/n: Fix fix fix!

Chapter 2: Deal with the devil

Tohru had been tidying up the house when it happened, the moment her world fell apart. Unbeknownst to her Hatori was in the kitchen talking in a whispered voice with Shigure.  
"I have been instructed, to erase her memory." Hatori said coldly. "Akito… has ordered it."  
"This is because she found out right?" Asked Shigure musing. Hatori nodded and sighed, he had no choice in the matter. "Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, could you come in here a minute?" Shigure said defeatedly. One by one the teens arrived in the room, looking curious.  
"What's he doing here?" Kyo snarled looking at Hatori in his professional looking business suit.  
"I'm afraid, after the new years incident, Akito has revoked permission for Miss Honda to keep her memories and continue to stay here." There was a deafening silence, Tohru lowered her head. She had expected nothing less.  
"O… Okay Hatori." She said amidst the stunned silence. "It's okay. I don't blame you… I know you don't have a choice." She said sadly. She turned to Yuki and Kyo looking stunned. "Will you two, still be my friends?" her voice was hopeful. Yuki nodded, still in shock.  
"Of course we will Miss Honda." He whispered.  
"For once the rat and I agree." Kyo mumbled, his voice was dejected, and she wondered if he was biting back tears. She kissed each of them on the cheek, Shigure aswell  
"Thank you… for everything." She whispered, as she turned back to Hatori and nodded.  
"I'm… ready." She clenched her eyes shut expecting some kind of sword to come and slash her memories from her.  
"Not here. Akito has instructed it be done at the main house." He beckoned Tohru to the door.  
"That sick bastard he wants to watch her!" Kyo growled sounding like his usual self.

Tohru waved until the car Hatori was driving lead them out of sight, she cried silently in the back while he was tight lipped the entire journey. She knew it was not his fault and that he couldn't defy Akito, it was part of the curse. They got out of the car and miserably Tohru followed him through the gardens, she had once thought them beautiful but now every flower bowed its head as if in a private mourning for her with the winter day.  
"I am sorry." He said sounding rather hollow. She nodded unable to find her words as he lead her into Akito's room. She was sat staring out the window, a vague look on her face as though she wondered whether it would snow. Kureno was knelt on the floor, silent and stony faced, Tohru bowed her head in respect.  
"Hello Tohru Honda." Akito said coldly in her masculine voice.  
"Hello Ma'am." Tohru said, sounding braver than she felt.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She said throwing the nearest object (a plant pot) at her, Hatori pulled her out of it's path. "You understand why I'm wiping your pathetic memory." She queried, sitting back as calmly as though she had not just thrown a heavy object.  
"Yes… I probably understand more than you do." Tohru said softly, not meaning to sound over egotistical.  
"What! How dare you say that! I'm wiping your memory because…"  
"Because you're scared Akito." Tohru's voice was gentle. She kneeled beside the head of the family's bed, bowing her head politely. Akito growled menacingly at the mention of her name.  
"Scared? Of you? You're nothing but an ordinary, ugly girl." She had called Tohru ugly before, but never to her face.

"You're not scared of me, you have no reason to be scared of me." Tohru smiled weakly. "I'm no fighter, and you're right, I'm ordinary, in fact I'm extra-ordinary." She giggled at her own play on words causing Akito to raise an eyebrow, she quickly remembered where she was and for what reason she was there. "You're scared that as a woman your bonds would be weaker. You're scared of being a girl, Akito." She looked shocked and Tohru continued. "And when you lose your temper, when you hit people, or throw things… it's because you had a feminine thought and feel angry at yourself for thinking it… right?"  
"Shut up. Hatori wipe her memory now!" She growled. Hatori reluctantly approached. Tohru stayed still but continued talking. This time to Hatori.  
"Promise me that sometime… sometime in her life you'll treat her like the woman she is, Hatori. You too Kureno. Take her to see a romantic movie, or to a party, to have her hair done or something."  
"You think I'd like those materialistic pathetic things?" Akito snapped, Tohru turned her head, meaning Hatori couldn't touch her, he froze.  
"I think you would. The female mind is curious Akito… Naturally sometimes you see a model and think 'I'd like to look like her' or 'I love those shoes' see… when you're a girl you can think these thoughts freely. OH!" She snapped her fingers. "Have you ever been shopping?" Akito's eyes looked glassy as she stared at her own loose fitting robe  
"No. I haven't. But I don't want to." She growled stubbornly.

"Kureno. Take her shopping. For girl's clothes!" Tohru's eyes lit up. "Though you're a boy so it wouldn't have as much of an effect, do ANY girls know, other than her mother?"  
"Only you," Hatori said slowly, unable to believe that despite the threat looming over her, she was still Tohru, perky cheerful and happy.  
"Okay well, whoever takes her, I'd say her best colour is red, it goes well with her hair and it'd make her eyes less intense." Tohru babbled, she smiled and turned back to Hatori. "Thank you for treating me so well Hatori, and tending to me when I was ill that time. You can erase my memory now, and don't feel guilty, I'm sad I'm forgetting all this, but I'm glad it happened okay!" She tried to assure him, knowing it could not be easy for him.

Hatori smiled weakly and placed his hand to her forehead.  
"Stop." Akito said sounding slightly bored, Hatori withdrew his hand obediently. "What on earth was that little speech?" She asked.  
"Oh… well, as a boy I suppose you don't really know." Tohru said scratching her head. "See, men tend to fight."  
"Because we're stronger." Akito had a dull headache from her incessant nonsense, did this girl ever stop talking?  
"No, sometimes true strength is the battle not fought." Kureno smiled at her so she continued. "Sometimes you have to back down, know when to say stop. It's all part of your identity. I feel sorry for you Akito… you've reached a point where even you doubt who you are. I hope…" She hung her head and felt a tear slide down her cheek, this did not go unnoticed by Akito. "I truly hope that one day you work it out Akito."  
"You're… crying." She seemed confused, angry and shocked.  
"I'm crying because, I want to ask you something."  
"And you're scared of me?" Akito demanded.  
"No… I'm not scared of you at all Akito." This… was the first time anyone had ever said that to her she raised her hand and smacked Tohru very hard. She fell to the floor, but quickly regained her composure trying not to cry in pain.  
"Are you still unafraid?" Akito sneered tossing her black hair behind her. Tohru shook her head.  
"I'm not scared of you."

Seeing Akito's temper skyrocket Kureno jumped in.  
"There was a request you had?" Tohru nodded remembering what she had been about to ask.  
"Well… I have… a proposition to make." She knew from the deals made with Kyo and Yuki that Akito liked to make deals.  
"I'm listening." Akito was trying to calm herself down, to stop herself murdering the young brunette.  
"Give me one day. To show you what it's like… one day for you to TRULY be a girl, if you like it… I keep my memories. If you hate it, I lose them…" 'but… she had been planning on that anyway there would be no gain for her' she thought desperately "and… you can cut all my hair off!" Tohru bowed, she loved the length of her hair and had grown it since middle school because her mom had liked it long. Akito looked to be deep in thought.  
"Hatori, am I well enough to leave the house today?" Hatori nodded slowly, slightly shocked that she would agree to something like this.  
"Very well." With that Akito left the room. Kureno patted her shoulder.  
"Good luck Tohru, and here." He handed her a considerable amount of money.  
"I won't be bribed into being her friend!" Tohru said naively. Kureno shook his head.  
"No, it's for shopping. She'll need some clothes."  
"Are you sure she can spend this much in one trip?" Tohru was certain even Akito, who only owned robes could not spend THAT much on clothes.  
"Half is for you." Hatori smirked catching on quicker than Tohru. Kureno nodded.  
"I couldn't! You've already been so nice to me!" She stuttered halving the money and handing one side back to Kureno. He refused to accept it.

Kureno innocently kissed her cheek  
"For as much as we want to be free…We have wanted her to be free for an even longer time. You might just be the one to do it." He broke the contact as Akito walked back in, dressed in a black button up shirt and black pants, both well padded to hide her curves.  
"Well are you just going to stand there all day? I don't even know why I'm humouring you!" She growled. Tohru grinned broadly and hurried over.  
"I'm ready."  
"Oh and… today," Akito lowered her voice, "because I have NO clue about these sort of things… you're in charge okay." Tohru blushed and smiled. She was… in charge?  
"Don't worry." She chirruped as they passed Momiji, she gave him a cheery wave. "I'll make sure it's all good." And with that she followed Akito into the back of a limo. Today would be interesting, to say the least.

A/n: Hehe taking Akito SHOPPING. Fun ahead?


	3. Like a small child

A/n: Thanks again for the reviews.

Chapter 3: Shopping trip.

Akito was silent the entire car journey while Tohru babbled, she was aware she was rambling but was only doing so because she was nervous. Her entire future depended on a shopping trip!  
"Other than red, you'd probably suit basic blacks and whites too, and I think your hair is long enough to tie back. OH!" She reached back and removed her own red hair bobble and leaned over Akito.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled pushing Tohru against the car door. Tohru smiled and handed the hair tie to Akito who reluctantly attempted to tie back her hair. She'd never done it before and failed miserably, getting frustrated by this. Tohru tried to help again but for the second time Akito pushed her back and handed her the bobble back refusing to meet her eyes

The two left the safety of the limo and Akito felt unstable, she had never been 'outside' without a Soma close by, and felt almost pleasantly, vulnerable.  
"Where do you want to go first?" Tohru said cheerfully.  
"I told you already you incompetent brat, I have no idea where anything is. We could be in England for all I know!" Tohru ignored Akito's harsh words and lead her into a small clothing store.  
"Oh…" She smiled and started shuffling through the racks while Akito just looked thoroughly bored. It took Tohru several attempts to correctly guess Akito's bra size ('What am I Pamela Anderson? You stupid bitch for once in your life get SOMETHING right') but once equipped with the essential underwear Akito seemed to loosen up ever so slightly, she unclenched her firsts and followed Tohru around the store, choosing to look bored instead of angry.

"Nevermind what colours I think you'd suit, what colours do you like Akito?" Akito looked shocked, as though she'd just been asked to walk on water. (Well… she is god) After a thoughtful moment she said decisively  
"Black. I only want black." Tohru giggled and Akito glared. Stupid girl, she was laughing at her! She raised her hand ready to slap her, but Tohru didn't even flinch, was she… really not afraid?  
"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but you really reminded me of my friend Hana."  
"You have… friends?" Akito raised one eyebrow then shook her head as Tohru raised a long black skirt with a red star on the side. Tohru put it back onto the rack, it wasn't her style either.  
"Yeah. Uo and Hana, I mean Kyo and Yuki are great and everything. Momiji… all the Soma's in fact. But it's sometimes nice to just hang out and talk with other girls. Slumber parties and stuff." The beam on the brunette's face shocked Akito into lowering her hand. How could she talk so casually about such weak thoughts? How could she face the woman responsible for ordering her memories to be erased with a smile? Woman… 'Tohru doesn't fear me because I am a woman, she considers me weaker! How dare she!' Akito pushed her over and she fell into the floor.

"HOW DARE YOU PATRONIZE ME!" She screamed her voice raising to an almost feminine tone. Tohru propped herself up on her elbows and smiled softly, it had hurt, but she knew the only way to deal with violent temperaments was to keep her own cool. Unlike with Kyo, if Tohru cried, Akito would not show sympathy, so instead she smiled through the pain and ignored the customers who were staring.  
"I'm in charge today, Akito." It was said very calmly. "You're not to hit me okay." Akito had NEVER been spoken to with authority, she sneered at the younger female as she stood up and brushed herself off.  
"I'm going to enjoy watching you have your memory erased, Honda."

It was then something caught Akito's eye, a very simple black dress that wasn't too fancy, the scoop of the neck dipped elegantly but was designed so as not to expose any flesh, and the hemline was high. She fingered the material softly, it felt like velvet, so light to the touch, it was not something she was used to.  
"You want to try it on?"  
"I would never wear a dress." Akito said with a growl letting the material fall from her hands. Tohru was undeterred and took three sizes of the same dress, leading Akito over to the changing rooms. "I'm not doing it!"  
"Please?" After a moment of standing there at stalemate Akito grabbed the items and went into the changing rooms looking livid. The first one was far too big, but since she was used to such loose fitting clothes came out, with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. "You need to wear the size smaller." Tohru tried her hardest not to giggle knowing she would probably be smacked for it if she did. When Akito returned in the right size Tohru was shocked, she looked… feminine. The black dress was sophisticated yet beautiful, clinging to her now visible curves, for the first time since she had known her, Tohru noticed Akito looked embarrassed. A faint pink tinge on her cheeks made her look all the more womanly.

"Akito you look beautiful." Tohru said mistily. She turned on her heel and quickly changed out of the offending garment. As they walked around the shop though she didn't put it back. The day was trying for Tohru as she was never addressed without an insult, and every few minutes Akito would throw a tantrum, it was very much like catering for a small child with atrocious manners, but she persevered and though Tohru left the store empty handed, Akito had the dress, a pair of heels, some lipstick, a black and red striped shirt and a pair of tight black jeans.  
("If you try to make me wear a miniskirt I will kill you!")  
"Are you hungry?"  
"A little yeah." Akito muttered, another weakness, Tohru lead her into the same place Ayame had once taken her. She used some of the money Kureno had given her to get them both some food.

"So…tell me Tohru Honda. You have your OWN friends… Why do you continue to mess with my happy little circle?" Akito sipped her drink and stared intensely at Tohru over the rim. "What gain is there for you in becoming involved with my family?"  
"Hmm," Stirring her soup, and smiling thoughtfully. "I feel like the Soma's have become my family. Kyo, Yuki, Shigure… living with them is never boring. They're so nice to me… Akito have you ever had someone treat you like that?"  
"Hm?" Akito raised one of her eyebrows. "Like?"  
"Like a family. I mean I know they ARE your family, but the way you bully them, have you ever been treated like one? A daughter, a sister, a cousin?" Akito shook her head. "I always wanted a sibling, in fact before my dad died my mom wanted to have another baby." Tohru smiled wistfully. "So Yuki and Kyo being the same age… it's like having two brothers." She face faulted, "Who fight a lot, and flirt with me sometimes." She smiled.

"My mother… she wished I'd been a boy. For her own sick and selfish reasons…" For a brief moment there was a sickening glint in Akito's eyes, almost like a teardrop she refused to let fall. "Shigure… I loved him. And he hurt me. After that I hated the zodiac, all of them…" She smashed her cup suddenly. "I was only a child then… when he told me he didn't love me that he only thought of me. I hated him for that. I HATED HIM!" Tohru knew Akito was causing a scene but she continued to listen as she picked up the shattered pieces of china. "He continued to hurt me, as we grew up, everyday I'd take it out on someone else… Yuki mostly. I hated him too… he looked so feminine. Exactly what I wanted to be, I was envious of the rat…"  
"Jealousy's a natural instinct." Tohru said soothingly.  
"Kureno… Kureno treated me like a woman. For the first time in my life… He showed me what it meant to be a girl. He… made love to me." Tohru blushed furiously. "Shigure found out, he… he exacted the most vile revenge I could've imagined." Akito's voice shook with hatred, as did her clenched fist. "He slept with HER, the woman responsible for… for THIS!" She signalled down at the clothes she was currently wearing, her feminine clothes still in the bags. "My mother…"

"That wasn't nice!" Tohru was shocked that Shigure would do something so low.  
"I banished him… only wishing to see him at new year when I felt strong enough to face him. The one time I had acted as a woman… I had become weak. Shigure had hurt me in a way nobody else ever had done, all because I'd allowed myself to…" She broke off and glared at Tohru. "Have you ever?"  
"Have I ever what?" she asked naively  
"Given yourself to him?"  
"Shigure! Oh no!" She shook her head violently.  
"Yuki? Kyo?" She growled a look of menace in her eye.  
"No… but… my mom always taught me that if it wasn't with someone you loved, you were going to get hurt. Sleeping with Kureno to prove a point to yourself and Shigure… THAT was your weakness, not letting your guard down. Thank you, for telling me all this." Tohru straightened up and put the pieces of broken porcelain in the bin.  
"I'm only telling you." Akito growled. "Because you won't remember it by tonight." Tohru gulped. It seemed her fate had been sealed.

A/n: Hehe Akito's a crazy lady!


	4. Two of us

A/n: YAY FOR REVIEWERS, fixy fixy

Chapter 4: Two of us

After paying for the tea cup that had suffered Akito's wrath, Tohru lead the way through the streets. Akito seemed unwilling to divulge anything more about her past, and Tohru was saddened by the fact it seemed she was going to forget about all her newfound friends in the Soma family but tried not to let it show.  
"We should get something for your bedroom! Just a small feminine touch, do you have a toy you had as a child?"  
"No, they're normally shaped like animals. I hate the zodiac remember." Tohru looked thoughtful then she smiled.  
"I know!" She took her hand and lead her into a curio shop. It took her a moment until she found what she was looking for, and held it up. A medium sized black silk spun dream catcher with raven coloured feathers and silver beads. Akito looked enthralled by the item and fingered a feather cautiously.  
"Wh… what is it?"  
"A dream catcher! I have one in my room at Shigu… oh." She realised she wouldn't be returning there and quickly shook it from her mind. "Mine's pink, Kyo always tells me it's too girly, but Yuki really likes it. So it's both girlish and boyish right?" Akito currently didn't care. "It's meant to prevent bad dreams, of course it's only a story, but my mom gave me it when I was five and I've never slept without it since." She hesitated.  
"What?" Akito asked taking it from Tohru and paying for it.  
"When… if you erase my memory… can you please have my dream catcher returned to me? It's something very special to me." Akito said nothing, but nodded  
"We should head home, it's getting dark." She nodded slowly.

Together they waited for the limo to collect them, Tohru handed Akito the remaining money and told her to give it back to Kureno. She nodded silently, not feeling like talking to the perky brunette. When they were in the back seat, both their pale faces were illuminated by the streetlights outside. Tohru smiled, feeling very nostalgic, she hummed a rhyme softly, as the snow fluttered to the ground. Akito's head lay against the glass pane of the window, nobody would be up when they got home, she had a strict rule of nobody leaving their houses after dark, a stupid rule, but one she had put in place to prevent the 'inside' zodiac members from fleeing at night. Nobody would see her.  
"Thank you, for today. I had a good time." Tohru said genuinely. Akito glared, and put the window between the driver and themselves up, black tinted so it could not be seen through. She removed her shirt cautiously, and Tohru looked away in respect as the young woman beside her changed into the clingy black dress and heels, without a word, after she had put her male clothes into the shopping back, took the initiative.  
"Could you… tie my hair back." She looked ashamed at admitting she needed help. Tohru beamed, without gloating she used the previously rejected red bobble and tied Akito's hair into a back ponytail. The front was too short to go into the pony, but framed her face elegantly. She was hesitant in putting the lipstick on.

"Are you… okay?" Tohru questioned  
"I feel like a traitor." Akito mumbled putting the deep red lipstick on, using the window as a mirror.  
"Rebellion… my mother and Uo always did it, rebelled… didn't matter what their parents said. Mine gave me enough freedom… I never felt the need to rebel. But… Uo always told me she just swallowed her gut and went against it… If you can walk out of this car tonight a woman Akito… it won't matter if I lose my memory… because you'll be happy, and that thought makes me very happy." Akito growled and stepped out of the car. She ignored Tohru completely as she followed obediently back into the house, carrying the bags.  
"Stupid woman, why don't you run?"  
"You'd only find me… and it's your decision." She shrugged as they walked in to where they knew Kureno was waiting. He looked at Akito in awe.  
"Say one word and I will reinstate your banishment Kureno Soma!" She growled menacingly.  
"Well, I think she looks beautiful." Tohru said, feeling rather proud of her creation.  
"Where's Hatori, this bitch needs to be sorted out."  
"He went to Momiji, he passed out earlier." Kureno nodded, not taking his eyes off of the dark figure of Akito Soma.  
"IS HE OKAY!" Tohru gasped in worry.  
"Just a fever, I'll call for him… She's having her memory erased?" Kureno refused to look at Tohru who smiled weakly.  
"Of course she is. Making me wear this ridiculous outfit!" Akito's voice was harsh and cold, but Tohru couldn't help but giggle, she had not made her wear it, and she was sure Kureno knew, Akito could not be made to do anything she didn't want to, but he went to call Hatori anyway.

Tohru hugged her.  
"I hope you enjoy the rest of your life Akito. Please… never forget who you are. Can you get my dream catcher?" Akito was slightly shocked but hesitantly returned the hug. When Kureno returned Akito quickly pushed the younger girl away.  
"Where's Hatori!?" She demanded  
"Hatori fell asleep at Momiji's house."  
"Well wake him." Akito snapped.  
"He's been very overworked lately. I recommend letting him sleep. Miss Honda can stay here the night?" Tohru knew that Hatori didn't usually sleep in front of people, and suspected foul play on the behalf of the adults. She felt touched they would do this for her.  
"No!" Akito said as Tohru's eyes lit up.  
"We could have a sleepover!"  
"Like I'd let you sleep in the same room as me! Stupid girl." With one swift motion Akito knocked Tohru to the floor with a sharp smack. Kureno hurried to her side but within seconds she was on her feet of her own accord, looking momentarily brave.  
"I… AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU AKITO!" She had… not been afraid. "Akito… If you hit me again… I… I will…" Tohru stuttered.

"You will what?" Sneered Akito, her now blood red lips sparkling in the light.  
"I will… hit you back." Despite having never really hit anyone except Kyo (when she had mistaken him for a molester) she was not a violent tempered girl, and bit her lip, very aware of how ridiculous she sounded.  
"You…" Without warning Akito laughed, it was a cruel laugh, but feminine to the extent Kureno wanted to smile. "You fool…" She straightened up, regaining her composure. She was a brave girl… that earned her points. "My room is just down here." And without another word the two girls headed to the Soma's bedroom.

-------------------------------

"The house seems so… cold without her." Shigure said weakly as he and Yuki ate their take away, Kyo had disappeared and was presumably sulking on the roof.  
"I hate him… if this curse is EVER lifted, the minute I'm able to defy him… I'll kill him." Yuki's icy voice was serious and Shigure did not doubt it for a second.  
"You will keep your promise… of being her friend?"  
"Y… yes I will, and Kyo will too. And…" Yuki paused. "We'll try not to fight as much. We agreed on that earlier…" Shigure nodded.  
"She would've appreciated it I'm sure." The two continued to pick morosely at their supper.

Meanwhile upstairs, Kyo sat on Tohru's bed, his paws batting absently at the feathers hanging from her dream catcher. Paws… the stress had turned him into a ginger cat whilst he had been on the roof, and he felt he'd needed to be close to her, she always left her window open and several times he had contemplated climbing in and kissing her or handing her a rose…  
"Why didn't I do any of that romantic crap when I had the chance." He complained, he nuzzled her pillow and fell asleep on her bed, angry at Akito… angry at Tohru for not fighting.

A/n: Short chapter. SLUMBER PARTY haha. Akito in a dress and heels. Fun fun fun.


	5. Slumber party

A/n: Insert humorous authors commentary here.

Chapter 5: slumber party

Kureno had asked Tohru to write a shopping list, and had used some of the remaining shopping money to buy the foods. Tohru had prepared hot chocolates and cookies, then when Kureno returned with the night's feast he left the two alone.  
"Do you mind me using my natural voice? It's… been a while." Akito was hesitant to ask this question. Tohru nodded quickly.  
"Of course I don't mind!" She had not known Akito had a 'natural voice' and assumed she was deep voiced by nature. Akito cleared her throat  
"Much better." She muttered. Tohru was dumfounded, much as she had been when she had first heard the muted Kisa speak and call her 'sissy' (Nee-san), such a gentle voice coming from such a menacing figure was something that surprised her  
"It's beautiful." Tohru whispered.  
"So… we sit and eat junk food?" Akito questioned, changing the subject and sipping her warm drink tentatively.  
"Yes, and… yeah Kureno rented us a movie." Tohru pulled the vhs out of the bag, not as small as the disks Momiji had once showed her, she was momentarily confused, and Akito took it from her putting it in the player. (If you remember Tohru had never seen a DVD before… so P)

"Have you seen this before?"  
"No." She admitted as Akito read the back of the box. It looked sappy. She removed the heels, her dress, and her lipstick had already been removed by the hot cocoa Tohru had commissioned. Pulling a robe on, and letting her hair down, Tohru knew it was little wonder most mistook her for a man, if a feminine looking one.  
"Have you ever told Shigure you love him?" Tohru asked gingerly, sitting on the bed beside her.  
"Have you ever told that stupid cat?" Tohru blushed furiously  
"That's completely irrelevant!" She squeaked flapping her hands as though she was a caged bird.  
"So it's true!" Akito was shocked, and angry. She did NOT like things going on without her knowledge, especially in Shigure's house.  
"He doesn't like me back… I'm not sure he likes anyone actually. He put up with me because we lived together. Does Shigure know you love him?"  
"That's none of your business." Akito sounded haughty as she continued to watch the movie. Was Tohru and Kyo's love as doomed as hers and Shigure's? "I hate couples… Haru and Rin… Kisa and Hiro… Hatori and Kana… I stopped them all." She looked darkened. "Because I was never loved. There was only one person I ever wanted to love me." The orphaned brunette wasn't sure how to react to Akito's moment of sadness, so quickly changed the subject

"OH we should hang up your dream catcher!" Tohru busied herself placing the black silken dream catcher on the wall above Akito's bed.  
"It has been… interesting talking to you." Akito said eventually.  
"That's as close as I'm going to get to a thank you aren't I?" She smiled brightly. "You're welcome. Please continue to act as your heart believes you should." Sinking down into the softness of the comforter, and with her feet aching from walking around the city centre all day, it wasn't long before the two fell asleep, beside each other on the same bed.

----------------------

"She's free to go." Muttered Akito darkly to Kureno and Hatori. Tohru was still asleep, no longer having an alarm to wake her up.  
"Back to Shigure's home?" Hatori questioned.  
"No, to live in a tent in the forest… of course with Shigure. And I will be accompanying her home… if I'm well enough to leave the house?" Hatori nodded. "First… I wish Kyo, Yuki and Shigure to be called here. They are to know nothing. Arrange it." Akito swept back into her room and threw her heel at Tohru. She sat up dizzily.  
"Ouch, good morning…" Her voice wavered and her eyes rolled several times before she snapped back into her reality.

"Wake up you useless brat." Akito used her male voice.  
"I'm awake, please don't throw another shoe at me." She rubbed her head.  
"I'm talking with those imbeciles you live with later. You are NOT to let them see you, let them hear you, or interact in anyway. If you obey… you may keep your pathetic memories Tohru Honda. If you fail… well." She smirked. "We'll see."  
"Th… thank you!" Tohru yelped hugging her. Akito stumbled back, was this girl always so physical?  
"Shut up… Stay in here. And don't move until Kureno comes to get you. Hatori will check on you hourly." Tohru broke the hug and nodded furiously.  
"I'll stay put. Thank you." She bowed and Akito left, angry as usual.

---------------------------------

(Akito will be referred to as 'he' in the presence of Yuki and Kyo)

"How is she… is her recovery going well?" Yuki asked weakly, knowing often it took months for a person to recover after losing their memory. Akito was never his favourite person to face, and now bound by the knowledge he had erased Tohru's memory… worse made innocent Hatori erase it, Yuki felt a white hot hatred in the pit of his stomach.  
"Miss Honda is fine." Akito looked larger than either of the three men had ever seen. "Hatori is with her at present." he held his head and his shoulders high, an intense look in his eyes. "I have brought you here, my loved ones, to ask you questions. It is my wish you answer them honestly." Shigure smiled and nodded.  
"Would we have any cause to lie to you Akito? Really you make us sound like we're under interrogation." He laughed waving his fan.  
"Speak when you are spoken to… Shigure." Akito barked, approaching the reproachful looking Kyo. He traced his fingers under Kyo's throat and raised his head to meet him. "Naïve boy." Akito dropped his chin and turned to Shigure. "What did you think of her, Shigure? That woman… the foul being you allowed to live in your house. What did you think of her?"  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Kyo yelled thumping his fist on the table.  
"Silence cat." Akito's smooth voice was calm as he faced Shigure.

"What do you mean what did I think of her?" Shigure said waving the fan a little quicker.  
"Did you think she was pretty?"  
"She was a high school girl." Shigure smirked and Yuki chopped him on the head. "I'm sad to see Tohru go, she was good company, a great chef and a kind hearted girl."  
"Stop playing the fool." Akito placed both his hands on Shigure's face, so they were directly facing. "Did you love her?"  
"I loved her as I would a sister or a daughter." Shigure said calmly, unperturbed by the hands on his face. The head of the family, although 6 years his junior, had already hurt many people, and it seemed slightly surprising to Kyo and Yuki that he was unafraid.  
"If that's how you treat your sister or daughter you need help." Yuki muttered under his breath.  
"So there was no sick and twisted romantic link between the two of you. Good." Akito let go of Shigure and turned to Yuki.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki… it's been a while." Akito purred.  
"Not long enough, Akito." Yuki's face mimicked Akito's, a poisonous smile etched on each of their faces, eyes filled with hatred.  
"So… what did YOU think of that brat?"  
"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Kyo said losing his temper again.  
"Silence cat." Akito's voice was once again calm as he addressed the orange haired youth.  
"What did I… think of her?" Yuki looked thoughtful, remembering how kind Tohru had always been to him, and how she had asked him to remain her friend. He remembered her protective nature, her innocent mind, and her pure heart.  
"Nothing you say can harm her now." Akito reminded him. "Did YOU love her?"  
"I… I saw her as a mother figure." Yuki admitted avoiding Akito's stare. Kyo looked slightly amazed, he had always seen Yuki as a rival, and had never bothered to ask his opinion on Tohru… in fact Yuki never discussed his feelings.  
"A mother?" Akito raised one eyebrow.  
"She… was there for me like I always wished she had been. Even when I was a child… I met her once and somehow she made my world that little bit brighter. When she came to live with us… she took care of me even when I was sick, and cared for me… even tried to protect me from you." Yuki broke off knowing he was showing too much weakness in the presence of his superior.

"You don't need to be protected from me, as long as you obey." Akito said brushing aside the sentimentality of the younger boy. "Very well… you're free to leave Yuki." Akito sat down in silence, waiting for Yuki to leave. Reluctantly the silver haired teen left the room and waited outside the main house. He ran into Momiji.  
"Yukiiiiiii!" The blond yelled hugging his cousin.  
"Momiji now really isn't the time." Yuki sighed.  
"Aww, what's wrong? Are you sick? I was sick last night Ha'ri saw to me so I'm fine now." The small, yet only slightly younger boy seemed hyper as though he had consumed a large amount of sugar.  
"You didn't hear then…" Yuki whispered.  
"Hear what?"  
"Tohru… had her memory erased yesterday."  
"WHAT oh no!?" Momiji burst into tears. "Wait… I saw her yesterday, here at the house." Yuki nodded weakly wondering how Kyo and Shigure were holding up against Akito's 'interrogation' . "She was leaving with Akito… They didn't have an adult with them." He pondered. "It must have been before she had her memory erased, because she was smiling at me and she waved. I waited for the car to come back but… I got sick… Ha'ri spent the night at my place… he couldn't have wiped Tohru's memory yesterday."  
"It may have been done this morning. I do not doubt Akito… Momiji promise me that even if she forgets you, you'll try to be her friend." Momiji nodded obediently.  
"I will. I love Tohru she's great!"

Meanwhile Akito had turned his attention to Kyo.  
"Did you love her?" The orange haired boy said nothing.  
"Akito he's upset right now…" Shigure trailed off hiding his face behind his fan.  
"Shut up Shigure. Kyo. Did you love her!"  
"YES I DID." Kyo growled, Akito smirked. "AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY YOU BASTARD!"  
"I have no sympathy for you… because you should have told her." Akito glanced at Shigure.  
"And if I'd told her you'd have taken her away." Kyo looked down. "Because you never let us have anything we want… and I'd have gone behind your back."  
"I say who the ZODIAC date… you are not a zodiac… and are free to do as you please in that respect. Had you bothered your stupid orange head with that petty detail, you could have had her."  
"Had her? What are you stupid or something she wanted that damn rat." Kyo folded his arms.

"Perhaps… she flirted with the rat to make you jealous." Akito locked eyes with Shigure, and Shigure knew Akito was addressing him at this point, more than Kyo. "Perhaps you were the one she wanted all along."  
"Like it even matters now." Kyo scowled, and was shocked realising the focus had turned off of him. Akito and Shigure were surveying each other… then Akito shocked them both by kissing Shigure firmly on the lips.  
"It was you I wanted Shigure." Kyo coughed and spluttered and tried not to fall out of his seat. Akito was gay?  
"You slept with Kureno." Said Shigure looking away. Kyo fell over.  
"I wanted you to pay attention to me!" Kyo stood up.  
"This is sick." He muttered and ran out of the house.

Akito rolled her eyes.  
"Oops." She said sarcastically, in her female voice, watching the orange blur speed down the garden path and away. "Shigure… I love you. But at the same time I despise you. Get out of my sight." with that she swept from the room. Shigure batted his fan a few times before heading after Kyo. He had apparently already passed Yuki and Momiji in silence.  
"Stupid cat." Yuki said idly. "What happened? Did you get to see her?"  
"Who Tohru? No…" Shigure hadn't even noticed the presence of Momiji.

---------------------  
"Kissed?" Yuki seemed calm. "Are you sure you're not inventing things?" It was evening, and true to their truce they had managed to go the whole day without fighting, and insulted each other much less than usual, though 'damn rat' and 'stupid cat' seemed to have stuck. Kyo stood with his back against Tohru's doorframe, the two had been packing her things.  
"I swear to… okay swearing to god's probably not the best idea. But I know what I saw! Akito kissed him and then admitted to sleeping with Kureno."  
"No wonder he always kept him so close." Yuki smirked. "They were lovers."  
"Why don't you seem shocked by this?" Kyo sighed, his cousin's antics frustrating him.  
"With his hatred of women could you REALLY see him with a girlfriend?" Kyo thought for a moment, and then realised his cousin was right.  
"No… but I can't see him with Shigure either." Yuki thought too, Kyo definitely had a point. Akito just didn't seem to have a soul mate. Yuki picked up a slightly crumpled paper flower.  
"She actually kept that thing?" Kyo whispered sounding impressed and disgusted. Stupid girl.  
"What is it?"  
"A flower I made her… it's not very good or nothing but…"  
"It must've meant something to her, if she kept it." Yuki said smiling slightly as he put it in a box, beside the old red hat that had once belonged to Kyo. There was a knock downstairs and without blinking both boys yelled.  
"SHIGURE!"

"I'll… leave you here." Akito said after knocking on the door. Tohru hugged her quickly.  
"Thank you, for everything. I'll keep your secret,"  
"Just get with that stupid cat okay. He said he loves you."  
"Y… you want us to be together?" Tohru asked seeming very shocked at Akito's momentary kindness. "What happened to 'I hate couples'?"  
"Well… I'm going to instruct you two to be together and instruct Shigure to keep you apart. That way, Shigure will mess up, ensuring I spend a little more time with him for 'defying me.'" Tohru laughed. Always calculating!  
"We should go shopping again sometime." Akito rolled her eyes and disappeared into the night as the door slid open to reveal Shigure.

A/n: Ehe. Reviews are nice.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Penultimate chapter

"TOHRU!" he yelled shocked, Kyo and Yuki bolted down the stairs, tripping over each other, and all three stared at her.  
"We… have your things." Yuki said eventually sounding sadder than she had ever heard him before.  
"I'm Kyo… this is Yuki… and the dopey looking one is Shigure." Tohru blinked for a moment not understanding them. Then she remembered… she was supposed to have forgotten. In all the excitement of coming home she had forgotten why she'd left. Without warning she flew at them hugging all three of them. There was a poof and they all turned into their respective Zodiac signs.  
"Akito's officially gonna kill us." Yuki moaned climbing onto Shigure's head.  
"Well… he won't be too happy to say the least." Tohru giggled.  
"What's with you, why're you laughing you're supposed to be all… ARGH ANIMALS." Kyo said arching his back and running in a circle, imitating Tohru when she had first laid eyes on the zodiac animals.  
"I remember." She laughed picking Kyo up and putting him on her lap. "I remember all of you." She stroked Shigure behind the ear and smiled as Yuki scuttled onto her shoulder. She nuzzled him gently, both her arms being occupied.  
"You remember us?"  
"That's what I said! It's late. I'll go start dinner." Tohru stood up and went into the kitchen as though nothing happened.

"O-kay… what just happened?" Shigure asked raising one eyebrow.

"She's so… calm…" Yuki said as with a boom he changed back, followed momentarily by Kyo and Shigure. The three dressed, and heard Tohru humming as she prepared food in the kitchen.  
"She's so… unfazed." Shigure said in amazement, he'd always known she was strong but…  
"TOHRU WHAT'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!" Kyo snapped. "You have us all worried sick over you then come walking right in here like nothing's happened! And who said you could even stay here we'd already unpacked your room and…" He trailed off, her face looking crestfallen, realising he was getting angry at her for things that weren't her fault.  
"What he means…" Yuki said placing a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Is welcome home, Tohru." Kyo nodded.  
"Yeah, that too." he said gruffly, Tohru grinned.  
"I'm sorry to just assume it's okay to come back, but this is my home. And Akito told me to return here." She smiled and continued making dinner. Setting it out in bowls she made sure everyone else was served before herself, tucking her knees under.  
"So… did he hurt you?" Yuki asked eventually  
"Akito? No not really." She rubbed her cheek which was visibly a little sore from all the times Akito had smacked her.  
"You really are something." Kyo said. "You can really melt anyone's heart. Even that crazy bastard." Yuki was tempted to smack Kyo for his language at the table but restrained himself with a pained smile. No more fighting.

"He's not crazy, just… misunderstood." She sipped at her soup thoughtfully.  
"Can you find the good in anyone? You really are some kind of Angel… and this food!" Shigure grinned broadly as though he was in heaven, but Tohru was thinking, remembering earlier Akito having told her Kyo loved her. After finishing her soup she smiled at them all.  
"Kyo… Come with me?" Kyo, who had not yet finished, set down his bowl obediently and followed her outside.  
"So… why did Akito want to erase your memory… did you find out he was gay?" He climbed a tree with ease and onto the roof as Tohru did the sensible thing and climbed the ladder.  
"Akito's not gay…" Tohru smiled sitting beside him, Kyo rolled his eyes, Tohru could be so dense. "But… he wanted to erase my memory because…" She knew she couldn't tell him the truth, and although she hated lying to him, it really was the perfect opportunity. "Remember the scene I caused at new years? I… asked Akito for permission to ask you out." She blushed furiously.  
"Wh… wait what?" He blinked at her and she realised with a sickening guilt Akito may have tricked her. What if Kyo really didn't like her?  
"I mean I know I should probably have asked YOU before I asked Akito I just… I wasn't sure if Akito would approve and… I'm sorry." Tohru turned scarlet. "But… after saying no at new years' he brought me in and we talked… he gave us permission… I mean if you wanted to… what am I saying of course you don't I'm just that girl who cooks the food." She was cut off from her rambling rant as Kyo's lips found hers in their first kiss.

"You went through all that, and were willing to have your memory erased, for me?" He asked as they broke off. She nodded. "Stupid girl." He laughed at her, they kissed again but this time Tohru broke it.

"Akito will probably revoke his permission though… stay with me anyway?" Kyo looked a little torn before nodding.  
"Sure thing." He kissed her cheek. The two lay on the roof, speaking casually for a long time after that, content that she was truly home.

-----------------

"Shigure?" Akito said, stepping out into the room, she was wearing the black heels, the black jeans and the black and red stripy shirt that pulled across her chest. Her voice was her scarcely used feminine one. Because Tohru was not around, her hair remained down.  
"You look…"  
"Like a woman?" She asked raising one eyebrow. Shigure nodded. "Do you find me attractive?" She asked but her voice was hollow, cold… She would not allow herself to be seen as weak, and now looking more vulnerable than usual she felt she had to display strength in her voice.  
"Yes, I have always found you attractive." Shigure's voice was calm as Akito kneeled beside him. She struggled a moment with the angle she chose to splay her legs at (if girls sit back on heels it hurts) before facing him directly.  
"I have… accepted who I am." She said, her voice still cold. "Yet… you still look at me with such sad eyes. Why Shigure do you push me away… when I've been right here the whole time?"  
"The same reason I pushed you away when we were younger." Shigure's voice was calm, and his eyes distant, as though he didn't dare look at her. "You're just a child. Immature." Akito had been called a lot of things but never immature.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IMMATURE!" She squawked. "Says the man obsessed with High School Girls!" She thumped her fist on the wooden floor and her eyes lit up with rage. Shigure just smiled.  
"You say you've accepted who you are… when you run from it now more than ever."

"MEN MAKE NO SENSE!" Akito fumed standing up and kicking the kotatsu violently. "I HATE YOU SHIGURE. I HATE THIS STUPID FAMILY. YOU SHOULD ALL DIE! YES YOU SHOULD ALL JUST GO AWAY AND DIE!" She crossed her arms with a pout, and he smirked.  
"Did anyone ever tell you you're pretty when you're angry?" She grabbed his hair and growled menacingly, she tugged his head back forcing him to face her.  
"What do you mean I'm immature?"  
"Akito could you be a dear and let go of my head, it hurts a little." His voice still remained calm as she let him go. "By immature… you stand here in front of me… a girl. Not a woman… you may talk the talk as they say… but you don't walk the walk." Akito tentatively put one foot in front of the other testing out her balance on the heels. Shigure smiled and shook his head "I didn't mean like that." He sighed and stared out the window. "I'll show you, wait here." And with that Shigure entered the gardens. He returned a moment or two later with a small box usually used to cover the milk bottles.

"Tell me Akito, what do you see." Akito blinked, how could he think she was still so stupid? She was not a child.  
"I see a box…"  
"Elaborate." He instructed. She stared at the box in his hand looking for something extraordinary to leap out at her.  
"It's… a small, black box, that you stole from my garden." She stated looking perplexed. He smiled and opened the box to reveal a delicate looking flower. Akito furrowed her brow.

"You tricked me!" She snapped.  
"I did think you'd say that." He smiled. "If Kureno were to walk in now." Shigure closed the small box once again concealing the flower. "What would he see?"  
"A box." She said simply. Shigure nodded.  
"You're the flower Akito." He took the flower out of the box and handed it to her. "But you hide yourself. THAT'S why you're immature. You're afraid… like a small child you fear, your mother… your family." Akito hung her head. He was right. However uncomfortable she was standing here in female attire in front of Shigure, she knew she would never be okay with telling her mother she wanted to be a woman. "And until that day you can hold your head high and tell the world you are a flower… you remain nothing but a box." He placed the box on her palm and patted her head.

"Do not patronize me." She growled batting his hand away. "So… hypothetically IF I told my mother, IF I told the zodiac… then you would consider me mature…"  
"Indeed I would, but… I somehow doubt you're brave enough just yet. You should stick with Tohru she's a good influence on you." Akito stared at her feet. Tohru Damn Honda again, why did he think she was so great, what made her so mature. She quelled her jealousy as best she could.  
"You underestimate me Shigure. I do not need that stupid girl's help to decide who I am. Bring her over later. Kyo and Yuki too, at 3pm. If you're late…" She paused thoughtfully. "You will pay dearly."  
"Oh I have no doubts I will." Shigure said brightly. "Anything else?"  
"Yes, Tohru seems to have taken a liking to the cat… I trust you to ensure nothing happens."  
"Immature." Shigure sang, and then he left.

Akito peered at the box, it was far from elegant made of black card, opening the lid she frowned at the exquisite flower. Without another word she crushed the box in her palm.

---------------------------------------

(Again 'he' in front of Yuki and Kyo etc)

"I'm nervous." Yuki muttered straightening his shirt, it was a rare occasion all the zodiac were in one room, even rarer the cat was present. Tohru, who had also been invited loitered anxiously near the doorway despite Kyo trying to convince her several times to sit down. Every Zodiac member was dealing with their anxiety at being called into Akito's domain differently. Ritsu was panicking, Ayame was combing his hair and trying to comb Yuki's, Yuki was determinedly pulling away from his brother and trying to avoid smacking Kyo for his irritating finger drumming which he was doing partially to annoy Kagura, straightening her dress repeatedly, Momiji was humming his song over and over, Haru was whispering with a cold looking Rin. Hatori, Kureno and Shigure however seemed to know what was going on. Hiro and Kisa, the youngest Zodiac members were visibly frightened, having bad previous experience with Akito. He swept into the room, his robe looser than ever and his eyes seemed cold. His bare feet shuffled along the floor.

"Why are you standing!" He barked at Tohru raising his hand. Tohru remained calm.  
"I told you what I'd do, if you hit me Akito." remembering her feeble promise to hit back Akito smirked cruelly before bringing his hand down on her face. Kyo leapt up to prevent her getting too badly hurt, but surprising a lot of people in the room Tohru smacked Akito across his face before Kyo had interfered, Shigure tugged Kyo down, having promised to keep them apart. Everyone stared at the innocent Tohru, shaking a little.  
"You little…" Nobody had ever hit him like that, apart from possibly Haru when he went black.  
"I warned you." She sighed, and as she made to go for her seat among the stunned animals she felt awfully guilty, she would apologise profusely later. Akito tugged her back and whispered in her ear.  
"I'm coming clean… to everyone." Tohru blinked, then surprised everyone once again by hugging the Soma family leader.  
"THAT'S WONDERFUL!" She squeaked. Realising she was causing a confusing scene she hurried to the table and sat beside Kyo who, having recently re-seated himself, looked astonished. She was either very brave or very crazy and he couldn't decide which.  
"We are still one attendee short." Akito scanned the room.  
"Your mother was clear in the fact she'd be…" The door slid open to reveal a woman with long dark hair, although pretty she was tired looking and cruel eyed, it took nobody by surprise she was Akito's mother. "Late. Good afternoon Ren."  
"It is not often I am called to the main house. What may I ask is the commotion?" Her voice was similar to Akito's male one, straight forward and to the point, yet for the few graced enough to have heard Akito's true voice… there was no resemblance.

"Mother." Akito said bluntly. "I have conformed, cowered under you for too long. I'm sick of it." The zodiac though forced to remain silent were shocked to hear that Akito was afraid of anyone, much less his mother. Yuki felt a pang of guilt, knowing his own feeling towards his mother and realised how similar the two were. "I want to be, what I was born as. WHO I was born as."  
"You can not be serious, foolish child." Ren said her eyes lighting up dangerously.  
"I AM NOT A CHILD MOTHER!" Her voice cracked a little. "You forced me to live a life I didn't want to live! And I hate you for that." Ren did not say another word, simply swept from the room, disappointed in her daughter. Akito stood in the room, despite being surrounded, she looked more alone than ever. Tohru clambered to her feet (Kyo: get back here agh! What're you… Damnit TOHRU!) and placed one hand on Akito's shoulder.  
"Are you…" Before she could ask 'okay' the elder whispered.  
"I can't do this."  
"Yes you can." Tohru promised. "I'm right here, it's not your fault. You're strong remember."  
"I'M NOT STRONG!" Akito threw Tohru to the ground. "I'M NOT LIKE YOU HONDA! I NEVER WILL BE!" Tohru blinked up at everyone feeling slightly dizzy.  
"Akito is right." Shigure said calmly. "He is not strong, merely a child." Akito growled and helped Tohru up.  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine… Shigure don't use reverse psychology!" Tohru scolded. "It's mean."

"I have countless times been beyond cruel to you… Rin." He inclined his head towards the black haired horse. "Kisa, and Kagura." Kisa smiled shyly and Kagura nodded. "You three in particular… have suffered, as has Tohru. Yet you never asked WHY… never questioned my actions. Foolish women. All of you. You really are. Kisa and Kagura, you have no backbones." Akito growled. "You folded under the pressure and collapsed like rag dolls when I touched you. Pathetic. Rin and Tohru… you two." Akito smiled. "Defied me in every way possible. I could punish Rin for defying me, she didn't do it well at all. Argued with me, but didn't stand up to me. She let her own guilt be her drive for yelling at me, her own love for Hatsuharu."  
"Does this have a point?" Haru said, worried about Rin who was clenching her fists at the table, her nails digging into her palms, looking like she wanted to punch someone.  
"Tohru… showed me something. Women are not weak, they are sometimes stronger than even they know. When Rin could not beat me she backed down. Tohru kept trying. Ignoring the fact I tried to erase her memory… she fought on. She even… hit me back."  
"Well… you threw shoes at me." Tohru said embarrassedly, trying to compensate for her over violent action. She definitely felt bad about it.

"Silence." Akito said firmly, but did not seem angry. "My attitude towards women has… changed slightly. I no longer see the pitiful beings, but I still think every woman has her weaknesses. Just as every man does."  
"Yours being your mother?" Asked Yuki raising one eyebrow. Akito nodded.  
"I hated you Yuki. Did I ever tell you why?" Yuki looked darkly at the floor.  
"Because you're a twisted person?" He suggested.  
"Because I was JEALOUS you fool." Akito rolled his eyes then turned to Tohru still standing obediently at his side. "Unwrap me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I said do it, so do it!" Tohru unwrapped the ties for Akito's robe allowing it to fall away. She wore the black dress, clinging to her curves. Tohru used her own hair bobble to tie up Akira's into a ponytail. She nodded in appreciation.

"My name is Akito Soma." She said in her gentle female voice, looking at the shocked faces of her zodiac members. "And I am a woman."

A/n: ooh. Revealed.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: I wrote this before I finished the manga... so I know now this isn't how the curse is broken, but it's a FANFIC, deal with it. And the fact Shishou's grandfather is now not his grandfather. I play with facts. Leave me alone!

"My mother forced me to be a boy… to behave like one… 'God should not be a woman.' she told me 'women are too easily lead astray by the likes of men.' pitiful really…Tohru you may be seated." Tohru obeyed Akito and sat beside Kyo.  
"You've got to be kidding me. All this time…" Kyo roared angry at being deceived, Tohru laid her head on his shoulder, calming him down. Shigure pried them apart but Akito bashed him gently and he sat back down.  
"Both Rin and Tohru were stronger than I ever anticipated, they wished to break the curse all on their own. I have to admit though I had no faith in their success, I was scared. Scared I would lose you all someday. I fought against them both with all of my strength… I wanted to be the one to break the curse. I knew my previous cruelty would mean most of you abandoned me."  
"How did you know I wished to break the curse?" Tohru asked sweat dropping.  
"You're as deep as a Frisbee, Honda," Akito smiled. "There is one way and one way only to break the curse. Of all the Soma's… two of us here… are not true zodiacs."  
"The cat and… you?" Momiji asked curiously. Akito nodded while Kyo tried not to look angry at being called 'the cat'

"The cat is locked away before legal age for a reason, part of the curse is that if the cat falls pregnant, or gets the opposite gender pregnant… when that baby is born, the zodiac will all die." Kyo blinked. There was a reason to it!? He had thought it to be just insane cruelty on Akito's part.  
"But Shishou's GRANDFATHER was the cat… he must have had children." Tohru mused.  
"Shishou's father was his grandfather's stepson. Related through marriage." Yuki explained to her.  
"However, if god falls pregnant or gets someone pregnant, the birth of that baby means freedom from the curse… for all."  
"Ah, so that's why you kissed Shigure. You love him." Yuki smirked. Akito growled.  
"Stupid cat you talk too much." She glowered at the ginger haired youth who glared at Yuki muttering 'big mouth'

"I'm not sure Shigure's father material… just yet." Hatori said surveying his friend who was trying to balance a chopstick on his nose, much to Ayame's amusement.  
"Why Ha'ri I'm insulted!" Huffed Shigure dropping the chopstick. (Where'd he get that anyway? Ehe) "But yes, Akito and I are very much in love and I hope you appreciate how hard it was for her to come clean today." It was the first time Shigure had said he loved her and Akito smacked him pretty hard. "OUCH what was that for?" Shigure asked as Kyo and Haru snickered.  
"For being sappy in front of everyone." Akito said bluntly. "You are all dismissed. Shigure stay."  
"Getting to work on breaking the curse, huh." Haru said with a smirk. Shigure and Kureno hung back with the young woman. Momiji giggled like a school girl then jumped on Tohru, turning into a bunny and abandoning his clothes as everyone walked out.

"I'M SO GLAD YOUR MEMORY WASN'T ERASED TOHRU!" He chirruped clambering onto her shoulder. She stroked him.  
"I can't believe you knew he was a she!" Yuki said walking behind Rin, beside Tohru.  
"I can't believe you knew I was going to get locked up when I graduate!" Kyo stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"I can't believe she looked kind of hot." Momiji mused. Ritsu laughed.  
"I guess the family has a history of cross dressing huh?" Nobody laughed with him, knowing he dressed as a woman for entirely different reasons. "AH I'M SORRY THAT WASN'T FUNNY AT ALL WAS IT COMPARING MYSELF TO AKITO GOODNESS I'M SO SORRY!" Ritsu ran away in shame. "FORGIVE ME!"  
"He reminds me of you." Rin said tapping Tohru's spare shoulder. "Only a little scarier. I'm glad the curse is going to be lifted. Even if you and I aren't the ones to do it."  
"Kyo… get Tohru pregnant before Shigure and Akito and you won't have to wait til the baby's born to die." Haru warned calmly blinking.  
"WHAT'RE YOU SAYING? GODDAMNIT HARU EVERYTIME YOU SPEAK I WANNA PUNCH YOU!" Tohru suddenly burst into gales of laughter.

"You guys… you remind me of… it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you and Yuki aren't fighting anymore." She kissed Kyo's cheek and he turned scarlet and began chasing the blond bunny known as Momiji round the gardens for mocking them. ('TOHRU AND KITTYKYO SITTING IN A TREE')  
"She did look awfully cute in that dress." Aya mused. "She has a keen fashion sense." Tohru did not bother to point out she had helped chose.  
"So you already knew?" Yuki asked his older brother.  
"Yes, Ha'ri, Kureno, Shigure and I were all 6 years old when she was born. Our fragile little goddess." Yuki could not suppress his snort of indignation.  
"That woman is a lot of things… but 'fragile goddess' is not one of them."  
"And now that vicious Shigure's going to have his way with her." Aya wept as though he hadn't heard his little brother. "The Soma women fall pregnant at the drop of a hat, she'll have no trouble conceiving our saviour." Tohru wandered a little away from the group, she did a twirl and stared up at the sky.

"Oh mom… in a few months they'll all be free!" She breathed closing her eyes and feeling the breeze. "Akito reminds me of you mom… such a strong young woman. I wish you were here to help us celebrate."  
"You talk to yourself a lot?" asked Kureno, having stood behind her. She jolted.  
"I was… talking to my mom. Sorry. I guess it's silly of me." She blushed furiously. "You uhm... never told me how your curse was broken."  
"Ahh." Kureno smiled and looked at the same point she had been focused intently on. "Sleeping with Akito freed me. I didn't tell her it was broken immediately afterwards in case she made the connection, though I think she always knew." He blew a piece of hair from his eyes. "Do you know what she's doing now? In front of Shigure?" Tohru blushed even deeper. She didn't WANT to know what Akito was doing in front of Shigure.  
"I… don't think I…"  
"No, no." Kureno blushed too, easily misunderstood. "She's crying, Miss Honda."  
"Crying?" Yuki asked, the group having caught up.

"She's scared we're all going to leave her as soon as her baby is born." Kureno said. "But, I will not."  
"Me neither!" Tohru promised. Kyo and Yuki looked awkward, they knew that as soon as they could, they wanted to be free of Akito. Momiji, now his human form, and very much naked apart from Haru's jacket ("Momiji I KNOW you're happy but you can't run around with no clothes on.") looked thoughtful.  
"I won't leave the Soma house." he said decisively. Rin and Haru shot each other an odd look, knowing that until Akito's baby was born neither could truly be freed.  
"Some of us will leave, some will stay. Balance will be restored." Hatori said, thinking of Kana.  
"Oh and she told me to ask you something, Miss Honda." Kureno added. Kyo looked defensive but said nothing. "Will you be the godmother?"  
"ME!" She squeaked. "I… but I'm not a Soma… and I mean I'd be honoured but… is she sure? She's not even pregnant yet and…" Tohru was babbling. Kyo took her hand and the feline left the Soma gates for the last time, he swore to himself he would never return there, and in nine or so months he would be completely free.

Though neither Tohru or Akito would ever admit it, both knew the real reason for the curse being broken was Tohru. The young girl's ability to love had reached even the iciest of women.

End.

A/n: Opinion?


End file.
